¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kiba!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡7 de Julio! ¡El cumpleaños de Kiba! Pequeñas pistas llegan del cielo. Nuestro querido Inuzuka tendrá que seguir instrucciones si quiere llegar a su destino, pero, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?, ¿qué estarán planeando sus amigos? One-shot


_¡Uff! ¡Ahora hay muchos cumpleaños! ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Continuaré hasta el fin del mundo para poder dedicarle un one-shot a cada uno de los personajes esenciales de este famoso animé! Es el turno de Kiba, veamos que sorpresas le aguardan n_n_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso (aunque a veces un poco cruel) __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7.- El One-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden, ¿en qué parte? En la que les pegue la gana XD.

8. Haré un intento de comedia, como siempre.

_Listo, comenzamos._

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kiba!**

Hace 17 años que un pequeño llegó a formar parte del clan Inuzuka, y este preciso niño fue Kiba. Siempre le ha gustado celebrar sus cumpleaños en compañía de su familia y sus amigos, pero este día será sinceramente algo que recordará por mucho tiempo.

-o-o-o-

El Inuzuka se encontraba profundamente roncando cuando los rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana de su habitación tocaron ligeramente su rostro, haciendo que despertara poco a poco por la molestia que causó en sus ojos. Y la escena que vio no le sorprendió, su madre, Tsume, y su hermana, Hana, estaban aguardando a que despertara, esperándolo con un pastel sabor chocolate.

-¡Hermanito! –exclamó Hana mientras lo abrazaba-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Me estás ahorcando hermana! –gritó Kiba en varios tonos azules.

Cuando finalmente se zafó del agarre, tomó su color natural.

-Felicidades, hijo mío –dijo Tsume mientras le entregaba el pastel con 17 velitas.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando? –le preguntó su hermana-. ¡Apágalas!

El Inuzuka así lo hizo y tuvo como desayuno un rico postre.

-¿Dónde está Akamaru? –preguntó Kiba recordando de pronto-. Hoy también es su cumpleaños y quiero estar con él.

Pero ambas se miraron desconcertadas.

-No lo hemos visto desde ayer –contestó su madre-. Pensamos que estaba con tus amigos.

A Kiba se le heló la sangre, nunca había tenido un cumpleaños sin estar con su fiel compañero Akamaru. Y como por arte de magia, una pequeña nota en forma de avión se estrelló contra su cabeza cuando entró por una ventana.

-¿Qué rayos? –el shinobi tomó el papel, pero no era un simple papel, en él venía una anotación con letras pegadas provenientes de una revista:

"_Por fin te has dado cuenta, Kiba. Akamaru no está contigo, nos lo hemos llevado, si quieres encontrarlo, sigue estas pistas, o más bien, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, resuelve estos acertijos, o nunca más verás a tu querido perrito._

_Para hallar la primera pista esto debes hacer, busca debajo de la casa de tu pequeño amigo. Algo simple para empezar, ¡apresúrate! o tu compañero sufrirá las consecuencias…"_

-¡Alguien ha secuestrado a Akamaru! –exclamó el Inuzuka muy alterado. -¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo! ¡No lo dejaré sólo!

Su madre y su hermana asintieron con la mirada.

-Haz lo que sea necesario –le dijo Hana y Kiba partió rápidamente.

Salió de su casa y fue directo a donde Akamaru dormía, debajo del hogar del perro, encontró otro papel escrito en el mismo formato. El chico olfateó la carta, pero lo único que pudo oler fue un perfume de flores, quienquiera que se haya llevado a su fiel compañero, sabía perfectamente las habilidades de Kiba.

"_Que bien, has llegado a la pista número dos. Este es tu acertijo: para encontrar el siguiente paso ve al árbol de la vida"._

-¿El árbol de la vida? –se preguntaba el Inuzuka. -¿A qué rayos se refiere?

-o-o-o-

-¡Apresúrate Naruto! –gritaba una kunoichi junto con otros shinobis corriendo a toda velocidad junto con un perro.

-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Sakura-chan! –respondió el rubio.

Y lo que pasaba era que, Akamaru no había sido secuestrado, sino que venía siguiendo a todos los ninjas amigos de Kiba, junto con tres shinobis provenientes de Suna.

-Ino –decía Shikamaru-. ¿Cuántas notas más necesitan que le coloques perfume?

-Sólo tres más –respondió la rubia.

-¿Seguros que todos los acertijos están en orden? –preguntó Tenten.

-Los terminamos hace días –respondió el Hyuuga-. Sólo es necesario acabar de colocarlos.

-Hinata, ¿dónde está Kiba ahora? –preguntó Chouji, que venía corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Byakugan! –activó su técnica la Hyuuga-. Se encuentra atorado en la segunda pista.

-Lee viene en camino –aclaró Shino-. Él lo ayudará a resolver las adivinanzas.

Gaara y sus hermanos aparecieron por un lado.

-Acabamos de poner la pista del árbol –dijo el pelirrojo.

-También ocultamos el olor de Akamaru lo mejor que pudimos –aclaró Kankuro.

-¿Qué más falta? –preguntó la rubia del abanico gigante.

-Colocar tres cartas más –respondió Sakura-. ¡Démonos prisa!

-o-o-o-

-¿Ahora qué hago? –se preguntaba Kiba-. ¿El árbol de la vida?, todos los árboles dan vida.

El Inuzuka estaba completamente frustrado, se sentó sobre una roca mientras perdía las esperanzas de encontrar a Akamaru. Justo en ese momento, Rock Lee venía corriendo.

-¡Lee! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me entretengas, Kiba –respondió el chico-. Si no puedo dar 300 vueltas a Konoha, tendré que hacer 1000 sentadillas. _Ajá, sobretodo porque estoy haciendo mi entrenamiento, ¡estoy aquí para ayudarte en las pistas, idiota!_

-Por favor Lee, te lo ruego, necesito tu ayuda.

-No tengo ganas –volvió a responder la bestia verde de Konoha.

-¡Escúchame bien Lee! –dijo Kiba mientras tomaba al ninja del cuello del traje-. ¡Alguien se llevó a Akamaru y necesito encontrarlo porque hoy es un día muy importante!

-_Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer, tarado. _–pensaba el maestro del taijutsu-. ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

-¡Lee! –exclamaba Kiba mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza-. ¡Ayúdame o verás mi lado diabólico!

-¿Significa que este es tu lado bueno?

-¡LEE!

-Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré.

-¿Lo ves? –continuó el Inuzuka-. Todo sale bien si accedes, además de que puedes ver mis cualidades de santo.

-¿Cualidades de santo? –preguntaba Lee con sátira-. En eso tienes razón, te pareces a un **San **Bernardo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pedazo de…?

-Nada, nada, ¿en qué ocupas mi ayuda?

-Secuestraron a Akamaru. Necesito encontrarlo y los que se lo llevaron dejaron pistas para que lo encuentre, sé que es una trampa para tratar de hacer algo conmigo, aún así no me importa, haré lo que sea por él. Pero el problema es que no logro descifrar este acertijo.

Lee leyó el pequeño papel.

-_Ja, ni yo lo entiendo –_pensaba el chico con el traje de látex-. _¿Quién rayos escribió esta parte? Ah…Naruto…con razón. Por favor, todos los árboles son iguales, ¿cómo se va a saber cuál es el árbol de la vida? Por suerte Kiba me tiene a mí. _¡Ya entendí! –exclamó después de un rato de "estos pensamientos". Creo que se refiere al árbol que está junto a la oficina de la Hokage.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Porque se supone que la vida de la aldea depende de los líderes y en este caso, sería del Hokage, así que ha de referirse a eso.

-¡Tienes razón Lee! –gritó el chico emocionado.

-_De la que me salvé, pensé que no me iba a creer semejante estupidez…bueno, él nunca fue lo que se diría un shinobi muy…inteligente, ¿o sí?_

-o-o-o-

-Maldita sea –decía un marionetista un poco fastidiado de tanto correr y colocar pequeñas trampas-. ¿Cuánto más falta? Ya estoy harto.

-Hinata –le dijo Temari a la figura que estaba a su izquierda, pero no era exactamente la oji-perla-. ¡Oh, Neji! –gritó mirando al chico sorprendida-. Lo siento, pensé que eras Hinata, ¿dónde está Kiba?

-¡Byakugan! –el Hyuuga observó el entorno rápidamente-. Está cerca de la pista número tres, junto con Lee. _Vaya…esta chica me confundió con mi prima…bueno…tampoco doy miedo, ¿o sí?_

-Vamos bien –dijo Sakura-. No te preocupes, Temari.

-En eso tienes razón, Sakura-chan, ¡pero mi trasero tenía una cita con el sofá esta tarde! –exclamó el rubio.

-Yo tengo hambre, Naruto –aclaró el Akimichi-. Así que no te quejes y haz un sacrificio por Kiba.

-¿Creen que Lee lo guíe bien? –inquirió Shino.

-¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira? –preguntó la Yamanaka.

-No creo que recuerde todo, Lee se va a confundir, eso te lo aseguro –respondió el Kage de Suna.

-Esto es problemático –dijo el Nara.

-¿Dejaste a Baki a cargo? –preguntó Hinata curiosa al pelirrojo.

-Sí –respondió este.

-Me compadezco de él –comentó Kankuro-. Yo traté de ayudarte en tu papeleo durante una hora y terminé en el hospital con dolor de cabeza.

-Esto es…embarazoso –dijo Tenten.

-o-o-o-

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Lee.

-Debe de estar por aquí… -decía el Inuzuka mientras buscaba entre unas ramas.- ¡Aquí está! La tercera pista:

"_Para hallar tu siguiente carta, esto debes hacer, busca en el lugar donde se reparten los fideos"._

-¿Dónde se reparten los fideos? ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Quiénes escribieron estas tonterías?

-_Si supieras… -_pensaba el chico del traje verde-. Creo saber a lo que se refiere…donde se reparten los fideos, ¿no es ramen? Deberíamos ir a Ichiraku.

-¡Lee, carajo! ¡¿Desde cuándo eres tan bueno resolviendo acertijos?

-_No tengo la menor idea. _Pues…nací con esta habilidad. _Hay por favor, ni yo mismo me la creo, ni siquiera le entiendo a eso…a ver si puedo recordar todo T_T_

Ambos se dieron prisa hasta llegar al establecimiento, donde encontraron el lugar vacío.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó el castaño sin recibir respuesta.

El hombre salió detrás de un estante dando un susto de muerte.

-¡Aaaah! –exclamaron ambos shinobis.

-¿Y ustedes qué quieren? –preguntó el señor en un tono molesto.

-Uy… -dijo el Inuzuka-. ¿Qué acaso así recibe a sus clientes? Con razón este lugar está tan sólo.

-Mejor cierra la boca, mocoso y dime qué quieres.

-Venimos buscando un papel, una pista.

-Ah, eso, si otros vinieron y lo dejaron, ¿eres Inuzuka Kiba?

-Así es –respondió el castaño.

-¡Pues no te lo daré!

-¡¿Y por qué no?

-Porque he tenido un día horrible, no he podido cocinar nada porque mi estufa se descompuso, necesito gas ¿y de dónde lo saco?, ¿del trasero de Tarzán? –preguntó el hombre fastidiado.

-De acuerdo, lo ayudaré.

Y después de reparar el aparato del hombre, ambos continuaron con la siguiente pista.

"_Si que eres listo, te estás acercando a tu destino, dirígete a la entrada donde los ninjas se gradúan"._

-¡Por fin! ¡Algo que entiendo! –exclamó Kiba-. La siguiente pista está en la Academia Ninja, rápido, Lee.

-_Parece que eso lo escribió Shikamaru, ¿cómo lo sé? Sencillo…en la falta de imaginación y flojera para inventar algo más difícil._

-o-o-o-

Los shinobis habían terminado de colocar todos los acertijos, ahora sólo faltaba llegar a su destino, cuando Sakura recibió una señal en un pequeño audífono que traía en su oído.

-Sakura-san –dijo Lee por el auricular-. Creo que Kiba va a comenzar a sospechar que sólo estemos él y yo en toda la aldea, bueno, de los chunnins.

-De acuerdo, Lee, irán dos en camino.

-Yo voy –dijo Tenten.

-Yo también –la apoyó el Nara-. Sin mí, Lee va a fallar.

-Váyanse pues –dijo Kankuro.

-Gracias por corrernos –aclaró la kunoichi castaña mientras ella y el Nara se iban.

-o-o-o-

-¡Aquí está!

"_Bien, bien, ahora sigue tu camino en dirección al norte, te toparás con una gran roca, te espera la siguiente pista. _

_P.D. Si no llegas antes del atardecer, tu querido amiguito va a sufrir un poquito"._

-¡Akamaru! ¡Más rápido, Lee!

Los dos se fueron corriendo mientras en el pequeño trayecto, Lee no paraba de decir cosas como "Gai-sensei me dijo que…" "El poder de la juventud hará que lo encontremos" "Hay que trabajar duro para llegar a nuestro destino".

-Ey, te apuesto a que no lograrías vencerme.

-¿En qué? –preguntó la bestia verde emocionada.

-Es un juego, el que se quede más tiempo callado, gana.

-¡Ja! –se burló Lee-. A mi mamá le encanta ese juego, ¡te venceré!

Llegaron al lugar de la siguiente carta, donde se encontraba un árbol ligeramente arañado.

-Vaya, parece que Freddy Kruger estuvo aquí.

-Claro que no –aclaró Lee-. Freddy Kruger tiene cuatro navajas, allí están marcadas tres, ese debió ser Wolverine.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Fue Akamaru!

-¡¿Entonces por qué preguntas que si Freddy Kruger estuvo aquí?

-¡Era sólo un decir imbécil! Por cierto…acabas de perder el juego.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú hiciste que hablara! –reclamó el chico de verde.

-¿Y ahora por qué están peleando? –preguntó una kunoichi con dos chongos que llegaba por un lado junto con Shikamaru.

Y después de varias explicaciones, los cuatro comenzaron a seguir el rastro. Kiba levantó una gran roca, la cual supuso que era la mencionada en la pista que leyó anteriormente. La arrojó un poco y encontró otro papel arrugado. Lee corrió "en socorro" de la piedra.

-Tranquila amiga –decía mientras abrazaba al objeto inanimado-. Sé que todo ha sido algo traumático, no fue su intención, sólo está algo desesperado, no lo culpes, todo va a estar bien.

Los tres restantes lo miraron claramente…asustados, mientras se apartaban dos pasos.

Continuaron siguiendo más pistas y pistas, hasta que la cosa se complicó y llegaron directamente a trampas, no de gran magnitud, pero que sí llevaban tiempo para esquivar. En una de ellas, Shino había mandado varios de sus insectos.

-Aquí está la siguiente –dijo Kiba mientras bajaba una hoja de la rama de un árbol, justo cuando aparecieron unos bichos que se la llevaron.

-¡Chusma! ¡Chusma! ¡Aléjense! ¡¿Qué? ¡No se vayan! ¡Devuélvanme eso! –gritaba sin que los animalitos le pusieran atención alguna.

Después de perseguirlos durante un buen trecho, llegaron a un acantilado, donde los cuatro subieron para poder recuperarlo, pero no todo salió como pensaron, puesto que "el tarado" de Lee pisó unas rocas que hicieron que cayeran una vez recuperada la pista.

-¡Ah! ¡Soy muy joven y bello para morir! –exclamó Lee mientras resbalaba junto con los demás por la tierra inclinada.

-¡No vamos a morir, idiota! –le gritó el Inuzuka.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó el Nara mientras señalaba unas rocas en el extremo inferior-. Esto es…problemático.

-¡Olvídenlo! –gritó Kiba-. ¡Sí vamos a morir!

Luego de un duro golpe, continuaron con su viaje.

-¿Te digo un secreto? –le preguntó el shinobi vestido de verde al Inuzuka.

-No –respondió éste.

-Entonces te lo digo. Siempre supe que no moriríamos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Tenten con sátira-. Entonces actuaste muy bien la escena del niño llorón y asustado.

-Claro, claro –recalcó Lee-. Gai-sensei siempre me ha dicho que tengo aptitudes para el teatro.

Siguieron todo como fue debido hasta que encontraron lo último.

"_Felicidades, amigo. Llegaste al paso final, ve al restaurante –Kumo-. Te esperamos, que tu perro te extraña"._

-¿Restaurante Kumo? –preguntaba Kiba-. ¿Cuál es ese?

-¿Qué no es el que está cerca de los límites de la aldea? –inquirió Shikamaru.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos!

Llegaron lo más pronto posible al lugar indicado. Shikamaru, Lee, y Tenten desaparecieron al instante, pero a Kiba no le importó, pues supuso que tendrían un plan en mente. Entró, donde no lograba ver a nadie, trató de olfatear, pero había demasiados olores de personas mezclados entre sí, estaba totalmente oscuro, mientras se escuchaban unas pequeñas risas malévolas.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Entréguenme a Akamaru o lo arreglaremos a golpes!

Las luces se encendieron de pronto, dejando ver a todos los shinobis amigos del Inuzuka.

-¡Sorpresa! –exclamó la mayoría de ellos.

-¿Qué…qué hacen aquí? –preguntaba el chico totalmente boquiabierto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kiba! –volvieron a gritar.

-Pero…ustedes…¿Akamaru?

El gran perro apareció por un lado meneando la cola y ladrando.

-Perdona por el susto que te dimos –dijo Sakura dulcemente-. Te teníamos que guiar a este lugar de alguna manera.

-¡¿Y simplemente no me pudieron decir que viniera? ¡Pensé que se habían llevado a mi perro para siempre!

-Es que lo queríamos hacer de emoción –aclaró Chouji-. No te molestes, y disfruta de la comida, ¡yum! -exclamó mientras se perdía en las mesas de botanas.

Hubo una gran comida para todos, risas y mucha diversión.

-Me había olvidado completamente de mi cumpleaños después de todo lo que pasó –dijo feliz el Inuzuka.

-¡Pues ya te lo recordamos! –gritó Kankuro mientras reía a carcajadas limpias y todos lo miraban de una forma extraña.

-Déjalo –dijo Gaara-. Al pobre ya lo trastornaron sus marionetas, nunca actuaría así si estuviera en condiciones normales.

-En términos más simples, Gaara –continuó su hermana-. Kankuro es un completo idiota.

-¡Hey! –reclamó el marionetista.

-Sabes que es cierto –le volvió a decir la rubia.

-Sí…¡hey! –volvió a exclamar el castaño una vez que reaccionó.

-Kiba, no olvides esto –dijo la Hyuuga mientras le daba a probar un pastel de vainilla en forma de hueso con 17 velitas que no se podían apagar tan fácilmente.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Desayuné un pastel de chocolate en la mañana y ahora éste!

-No digas nada y trágatelo –le dijo Ino mientras le metía un pedazo a la boca.

El chico hizo lo mejor que pudo y pidió su deseo, queriendo que el día nunca terminara…pero se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante, lo que lo impulsó a llegar a ese lugar.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

Eeee, ¿creían que terminaría aquí? ¡Pues no! Esto es parte mi plan. ¡Muahahaha! Ay O_O eso me sonó a película de terror XD. Bueno, este one-shot termina aquí, pero no es el final, sino que continuará en otro que se titula "Feliz Cumpleaños Akamaru", sí, leyeron bien, es otro one-shot para el mejor perro n_n. Búsquenlo en mi lista de fics. ¡Los espero!_

_Ah, sí, diario lo ando olvidando, Tarzán, Freddy Kruger y Wolverine no me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados. Am, sí, una aclaración, "Kumo" significa "Nube", jaja me gustó ese nombre para un restaurante. XD_

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
